


Saving Judy

by Dakzoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakzoo/pseuds/Dakzoo
Summary: It's the middle of the night and strange noises are coming from her older sister, Judy's bedroom. It's up to four-year-old Suzie Hopps and her littermates to save their sister from the fox they are sure is attacking their sister.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 43
Kudos: 247





	Saving Judy

Four-year-old Suzie Hopps, a white bunny with black-tipped ears, had her back pressed against the wall. In her chest, her heart was racing as a mix of anger, fear, and confusion battled for her attention. The young bunny couldn't believe what was happening in her house. All she knew for sure, was she had to do something about it. 

Taking a step away from the wall, Suzie paused and listened to the frightening sounds of a vicious predator, coming from her older sister, Judy's bedroom. The younger rabbit listened, sure her sister needed her help.

Gathering her courage, Suzie raced back to her bedroom, knowing that if she was going to have a chance of saving Judy, she was going to need some help. As she ran back, Suzie thought about how what started out as a great day had gone so horribly wrong. 

It was around lunchtime the day before that Judy arrived from Zootopia. Suzie, like many of her siblings, knew Judy was bringing a friend from the city. What they didn't realize was that her friend from the city was a fox. When Suzie first saw the city fox, she was a little scared. For years, her Grandpa told every one of the kits about how evil foxes were and how they were red because they were made by the devil. 

Suzie wasn't scared of foxes, she told herself. In fact, she already knew a fox, the local baker Gideon Grey. Like this new fox, Gideon was really tall and had sharp teeth. But Gideon was nothing like the foxes Grandpa had warned them about. Gideon was nice. He was a little bit chubby and always smiling. Most importantly, he would often bring the kits treats when he arrived to pick up some fruit for his bakery or drop off one of his scrumptious pies for Suzie's mother. Gideon was a good fox, Suzie had no doubt about that. 

But Judy's friend was different. Unlike the chubby, joyful, and approachable Gideon. The new fox was lean and slick looking. Even from a distance, he looked just like the foxes from Grandpa's stories that would trick bunnies before he ate up. Suzie had kept her distance, waiting to see what the older kits thought of their visitor before she ventured forward. 

Slowly, information about the fox spread among the kits. The fox's name was Nick, and he wasn't only Judy's friend, but her partner on the Zootopia Police Force. But most importantly, he was a lot of fun. Nick had spent the day chasing the kits around and wrestling with them. The fox played tag and let them chase and catch him. The entire time Nick was playing, he was careful that no-one got hurt or left out. By the time Suzie's mother Bonnie called everyone in for dinner, there wasn't a kit there that didn't want to play with Judy's fox friend. 

At dinner, Nick continued to be the opposite of the foxes Grandpa had warned her about. He didn't even try to eat anyone. Instead, he ate veggies and fruits, just like everyone else. That night, Nick told the kits stories about his and Judy's adventures as police officers in Zootopia. Once it was bedtime, Nick had helped tuck Suzie and the other younger kids into bed. It was unanimous, Nick was great. He had already even promised to play with them again tomorrow. 

Looking at the door, Suzie paused as she thought about when things went wrong. It was only a few minutes ago, but it already felt like weeks. She had woken up thirsty and silently slipping from her bed. Silently, she snuck out of the room she shared with her littermates. Walking down the hall she stopped at the water fountain and took a long drink of the cool water. 

Wiping a few drops of water from her mouth, Suzie paused as she heard something. It was the sound of a quiet predatory growl that instantly made her uneasy. Her first instinct was to run, to go hide and not let whatever the sound was find her. But after spending the day hearing all about how brave Nick and Judy were, Suzie felt it was her duty to investigate. 

Creeping closer to the door where she heard the sound, Suzie paused and looked up only to realize she was standing outside Judy's room. Pausing, Suie listened at the door, only to hear the evil growl emanate again from her sister's room. "Some bad guy must have followed Nick and Judy from the city and is now trying to get them while they were asleep." the small rabbit thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath, Suzie, slowly opened the door, not wanting the bad guy to know she was there. But, instead of a bad guy or some scary monster, Suzie was horrified to see the white fangs of the fox she believed to be her friend. Suzie watched as he stealthily crawled over her older sister, a predatory look in his eyes. Focusing on the trembling rabbit that lay beneath him. Nick didn't notice the smaller rabbit hidden by the door.

"I love the taste of bunny," Nick said, licking his lips as a wicked smile crossed his face again showing his sharp teeth in the moonlight. 

Suzie looked at her sister. She looked glassy-eyed and weak like she had just exerted a massive amount of energy. She was out of breath and clearly no match for the predator that loomed over her. 

Stepping back into the hall, Suzie stood frozen with her back pressed to the wall. Nick was the bad guy. Nick WAS a monster, and he had already attacked Judy.

Racing back to her bedroom, Suzie threw open the door and flipped on the lights to the protests of her littermates. 

"Everyone! Wake up!" She said, shaking those closest to her. "Judy needs our help!"

"Suzie," her brother Stanley, a brown rabbit said. "Judy is fine. Nick will protect her."

"No! Nick is the problem," Suzie said excitedly. "I saw it. He was hurting Judy. He was biting her!"

"Biting her?" Suzie's sister, a black and white rabbit, named Stacy asked. "Are you sure?"

"He was talking about how she tastes!" Suzie said.

"Maybe she spilled something, and he just licked it off of her?" Sam, another littermate, said.

"Yeah, like an ice-cream-cone," Stanley said.

Suzie was getting angry. "Even when you lick and Ice cream cone you are still eating it, stupid,"

"You're stupid," Stanley said. 

"You're both stupid, let me sleep," another rabbit, a white and brown buck named Steve said.

Suzie was incised. "Look, I'm going to save Judy. You can help me or not." She said as she searched the room for some sort of weapon. 

"Are you serious?" Stacy said, looking at her sister with concern. 

"Nick hurt Judy, on purpose?" Sam asked.

Suzie looked at the other bunnies as she stood there, her foam sword and shield in her paws. "What do you think I have been trying to tell you! We need to help Judy!"

A murmur spread throughout the room as the younger bunnies tried to decide what to do.

Finally, tired of the noise, Steve sat up in bed. "Fine, if it will shut you up, we will help you."

Jumping from their beds, the other bunnies hurried to gathered their weapons. Then with foam swords and plastic dart guns in paw, the young rabbits tentatively made their way down the hall lead by the brave Suzie. Once they were near the older bunny's room, the rescue party paused. 

"Are you sure Judy's in trouble?" Steve asked. But before Suzie or anyone else could answer, A deep grunt and satisfied growl was heard coming from Judy's room. 

"Was that, Nick?" Steve asked a look of fear on his face as he no longer doubted what his sister had told them.

A look of fear had settled on many of the kits' faces. "He sounds like a monster!" Stanley said as he retreated behind his sister Stacy. 

"Nick! Don't… Sto…." Judy suddenly cried out, not finishing her sentence.

"He is hurting her," Stacy said.

"She's begging him to stop!" Steve added.

"We have to save her," Suzie said. "We have to be brave, just like Judy is." 

Preparing their weapons, the kits threw open the door and flooded the room. On the bed, they saw Judy sitting on top of Nick, her eyes closed and head thrown back, her paws were on Nick's chest, her claws dug into his fur. With a final moan, she collapsed forward, out of breath laying on top of him. 

"Get him!" The kits yelled as they flooded the room. 

Hearing the sudden commotion, Judy opened her eyes, shocked to see the incoming wave of kits.

"Keep fighting, Judy!" Suzie yelled!

"Don't give up!" Sam cried. 

"Together, we can all get him!" Steve called.

Without hesitation, the kits started to pummel Nick with their foam weapons. "What? Hey, Stop!" The fox yelled as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Judy to protect her, placing his own body between her and the fluffy onslaught.

"He's still trying to hurt her!" Stanley yelled as he fired his plastic darts from a safe distance. 

Suzie jumped up on the foot of Nick and Judy's bed. "Not if I have any say about it!" She yelled as she swung for Nick's head. 

Wrestling herself free from her fox's protective hold Judy help up a paw and yelled for her siblings to stop. "Suzie, Steve, stop!" She screamed. "Stacy, Sam, Stanley, you too!" 

But the kits weren't stopping. "He's making her say it," One of them yelled. 

It wasn't long before the commotion began to draw the attention of some of the older bunnies sleeping in the nearby rooms. Before long, Nick and Judy's room was filled with other kits as well as some adults, all trying to see what the commotion was. "What's going on here?" One of Judy's older sisters, a white bunny with brown spots, named Abby yelled. 

Before Nick or Judy could say anything, Suzie spoke up. "Nick was hurting Judy. I heard it! She was moaning, and he was grunting! He was going to eat her if we didn't stop him!" Every bunny in the room's eyes shifted from the angry kit to the fox and bunny couple cowering under the blanket on the corner of their bed.

Quickly assessing the situation, a smile spread across Abby's face as she turned to look at her younger sister. "Suzie, Nick wasn't trying to hurt Judy. They were, uh," Abby paused as she looked for some way to explain what was going on to the younger kit. 

But Suzie didn't give Abby a chance to finish. "No! Don't let him trick you. I heard him! He said she tasted good. I even saw him lick his lips!" Suzie said defiantly to her older siblings. 

Another layer of humiliation quickly fell over the already embarrassed couple, while a chorus of giggles made its way through the older bunnies. 

"Suz," Abby said as she did her best not to laugh. "Nick and Judy were just… playing a game. He wasn't going to eat her."

"I don't know, sounds like he already was," A buck in the back said, drawing a few laughs from those around him. 

Ignoring her older brother, Suzie looked from Abby to Nick and Judy. "Fine, if he wasn't hurting her and it's just a game, why won't he let go of her? He is making sure she doesn't move. If he is so innocent, why won't he just let her go?" Turning away from Abby and facing Nick, Suzie demanded an answer. "Well?"

It wasn't often that Nick Wilde was speechless. Even when about to be iced by Mr. Big, he still had something to say. But here, now, this four-year-old bunny had seemed to accomplish the impossible because Nick didn't say a word. He just sat there, holding Judy to his chest with his mouth slightly agape. 

"I, um, we…" was all he managed to say before Jane, A chocolate brown bunny with white spots, who also had some experience with canines interrupted. 

"Judy, are you,** knot** done with your game?" She asked, hoping Judy understood what she meant.

Judy closed her eyes, trying to block out the many members of her family that were standing there, watching her. "Yes," She said, quietly admitting to her entire family Nick was still inside her.

Taking some pity on her poor sister Kelly a black bunny said to the kits, "Nick is holding onto Judy because if he lets go, he will lose the game. We should let them finish," She said as she started to herd the younger bunnies out of the room. 

As the kits made their way through the adults and out of the room, Suzie paused. "They were playing a game." She said her little head cocked to the side as she finally began to accept the excuses being given to her. Suddenly, Suzie's face brightened up as she smiled. "Is it like the game where Nick was pretending to be a mean fox and chasing us?" She asked.

"Kinda," Abby said, hoping to get Suzie and her siblings back to bed. "But right now, it's time for bed."

"Then, I want to play!" Suzie said as she dashed around her sister and back into Nick and Judy's room, where she then started to climb on their bed. 

"Me too!" Steve yelled, following his sister. 

"I get to go next!" Stanley said, not wanting to be left behind. 

"No, it's my turn!" Stacy yelled as she pulled back on her brother's pajamas, scrambling to get in front of him. 

Grabbing Suzie, Abby placed her back on the floor and stood between the younger bunnies and the couple. "It's too late for all you little bunnies to be up playing," Abby said, "Now, go get some sleep, and I am sure Nick will play with you all tomorrow."

"Awwww," The kits said in unison as they started to file out of the room. "No fair! Why does Judy get to play Nick's game, but we don't." Steve asked as Abby lead them down the hall and back to bed. 

"When her turn is over, she will be headed to bed too," Kelly said, and she helped guide the kits down the hall. 

"If Judy's turn is almost over, can I go next?" Judy's older sister Jane asked suggestively as she winked at Nick. Nick didn't answer, but the dirty look Judy shot her sister said more than any amount of words could. Jane quickly closed the door laughing to herself and followed the rest of her family back to bed.

Once the room was empty and the door was closed, Nick picked Judy up and laid them both carefully back on the bed. Pulling the blanket over them, the two relaxed, happy to be alone. "Well, that was the most humiliating moment of my life," Nick said as he gently stroked Judy's back.

"Yep," Judy said, allowing the p in yep to pop as she said it.

A couple of hours later, Nick and Judy had separated. However, Nick was unable to fall asleep, the night's humiliation still weighing heavy on his mind. Quietly sliding out of bed, he grabbed some pajamas and looked back on the sleeping bunny, and smiled. 

Sneaking out of their room, Nick silently made his way to the kitchen. When he got there, he looked around and was happy to see some of Gideon's pie sitting there on the counter. Grabbing a knife, he cut himself a generous piece of that blueberry goodness. 

Taking his plate, the fox walked out into the dining hall and found a seat at one of the empty tables. He had just taken a bite when he heard his name called out across the large room. 

"Hey Nick," the voice, which Nick soon to learned belonged to Judy's dad Stu, called out across the dining hall. "Can't sleep, son?" The older rabbit asked. 

"No, sir," Nick answered, hoping Judy's father hadn't heard about what happened earlier.

Sitting across from Nick with his own piece of the pie, Stu stared at the fox. "I heard about what happened earlier with you and my daughter." 

Nick's heart dropped as he looked to Stu expecting a disapproving look from the family patriarch. But instead of anger Stu looked curious.

"Son, I know tonight had to be embarrassing," Stu said, "And, I'm sure you don't want to talk about it,"

"I really don't," Nick said hoping Stu wouldn't continue the conversation.

"But I have to ask. What were you doing that made Judy loud enough the kits thought she was being attacked?"

Nick looked at the older buck, instantly uncomfortable. But, before he could say anything, Stu kept talking. 

"I mean, don't misunderstand, things are good with Bonnie. We're old and don't do it as often as we used to, but we still get it on at least once or twice a day."

Nick's eyes went wide as he listened, wishing he was anywhere else.

"But, I ain't never gotten her making noises that scared the kits. So I guess my question,"

"Please don't ask," Nick said 

Not hearing Nick Stu continued. 

"Can you tell me, man, to man what you did?"

Nick swallowed before he talked. "I think it's just a benefit of being a fox," Nick said hopefully that the older bunny would accept the excuse. 

"Oh," Stu said, slightly disappointed, as he stood from the table and walked over to put his plate in the bin. Nick looked at Stu as the bunny walked back towards the seated fox and placed his paw on Nick's shoulder. 

"Oh, and Nick, don't worry about saying you like the taste of bunny."

"Thank you, sir," Nick said humiliated.

"I know you didn't mean it as a pred or anything." Stu continued.

Nick put his face in his paws, "I didn't,"

"If I'm being honest, so do I. Think it might be why Bonnie married me," Stu said with a wink and a smile. Nick was speechless as he shook his head and covered his face with his paws.

Not looking at the fox, Stu walked away and headed back to bed. 

Back in his bedroom, Bonnie looked to her husband. "Well?" 

"He said it was a fox thing. You're going to have to ask Judy in the morning."

[ ](https://ko-fi.com/N4N51IPI4)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Just a little distraction from something else I was working on.


End file.
